I have discovered and disclosed in my parent application a simple and inexpensive way of applying and grounding braided metallic sheaths for automotive or marine ignition wires. These protect the wires from damage, double their heat resistance, greatly improve their appearance, and ensure suppression of electrical activity and elimination of radio and instrument interference.
My system of sheathing ignition wires grounds mid-regions of the sheaths and keeps the sheath ends at electrically insulating distances from terminal end regions of the wires. This ensures that the sheath does not short out the wire. I have also found effective yet economical ways of anchoring the sheathing securely on the ignition wires and neatly terminating the sheath ends.